


Spike Island/穗岛

by alloverthemoon



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Basically the entire class of 92’ except for phil because he was too young to be at spike island, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: 1990年5月27号，穗岛演唱会，或许，或许发生了一些事情。





	Spike Island/穗岛

**Author's Note:**

> 我终于把穗岛的梗敲出来了……  
> 原梗是Nicky在92班纪录片里说了“他们”去过1990年的穗岛演唱会。虽然我不能确定去了演唱会的人的名单，但这个“他们”里应当是包括92班的，于是就写了这么个小短文。  
> 不难想象这个头是谁起的。  
> 不知道穗岛是什么的朋友，可以谷歌石玫瑰穗岛演唱会。如果你甚至懒得谷歌，你就知道它是英国著名英伦（独立？）乐队石玫瑰办得名气很大但是贼烂的（但是很传奇）的一场演唱会就好。（它有相关电影，但我没看。我对穗岛的一切知识来自NME和石玫瑰的书。）  
> 涨潮是真的，当时演唱会只有一个出口，所有人堵在入口的桥上，同时穗岛经历了有史以来人类所知的第一次春季涨潮。三万人堵在一起。整个局面都陷入了混乱。哮喘也是真的，演唱会刚开始的时候，三万人从地上同时站起，掀起的红土引发了数人的哮喘。整个演唱会的安排其实非常混乱，非常没有秩序，比现在大家能参加的那种音乐节还要乱得多（比第一届伍德斯托克可能还要乱，但是规模肯定没有伍德斯托克大就是了）。穗岛是个废弃的工业岛屿，演唱会在9点才开始，至于其他的事情，都属于我了。  
> 中间提到的那个主唱踹碎玻璃的乐队也是一支著名曼城乐队。
> 
> sally cinnamon是个女同性恋：）
> 
> creation也是曼切斯特一个著名的独立厂牌。他们有没有办过音乐节我不知道，我只知道Factory办过，但考虑到那时候的Factory应该已经不会办音乐节了，我就把这个甩给Creation了。  
> Creation同时也是绿洲的厂牌，不过等绿洲火起来要到94年呢……（不过咖喱缸兄弟那时也在穗岛 细思恐极）  
> 没有带菲尔的原因是因为穗岛时这帮小孩才15，王老吉17，菲尔13……妈的，13岁小孩去什么穗岛！！！小小年纪不学好。妈的。  
> 至于其他的都是老梗了，拒绝解释。
> 
> 大致如此。

这可能是他们所参加过的最差劲的演唱会。

大约快七点的时候，新月初上，白色的月光透过被染成深蓝色的云雾，朦胧地笼罩着拥挤在岛上的人群。涨潮了，水不断地从岛岸边漫上来，内维尔的鞋和袜子都湿了，但这并不是他最为担心或者烦忧的重点。毕竟如果你打算在五月份来一个岛上看演唱会，就得做好浑身湿淋淋地回家的心理准备。可问题不在于此，在于骚乱的三万人一起挤在这座杏仁形状的小岛上的唯一的入口处，暮色降临，岛中央的灯光还没有开始供电，当内维尔反应过来的时候，其他人早都不见了。他转过身去，大声喊着他知道的那些名字，直到黑暗中有人伸出手来，拉住了他的胳膊：

“你……”

“是我。”

金发的伦敦男孩挣扎着从人群中挤出来，内维尔现在能看见他了。眼前的一片黑雾当中，蓦然钻出一个熟悉的身影。贝克汉姆穿着深色的衬衫，领口的扣子开了两个，他抓着内维尔的胳膊，逐渐把瘦小的棕发男孩往自己的怀里拉近。内维尔踩着湿透了的鞋袜，感受着每走一步就有水从布料里渗出来的奇异感觉，跌跌撞撞地朝着贝克汉姆的方向摸了过去。

“其他人呢？”内维尔挣扎着大喊道，鼓风机和人群加在一起的声音太吵了。就连老特拉福德最吵的时候，似乎也没有这么大的声音，贝克汉姆一边拨开被风吹到脸上的头发：“Scholesy在那边——”一边指了指身后：“他和Nicky他们在一起。没事，所有人都很好，我是过来找你的——等等——”

人群又开始快速地移动起来，内维尔不知道前方发生了什么事，只能跟着人群的方向向后退。他的脚踩着泥地里的斜坡，双手下意识地紧紧抓住了贝克汉姆的胳膊，两个人就那么拉扯着，在涌动的人潮中亦步亦趋地前进或是后退。过了好一会儿，行进的人群才终于停下来了，内维尔的刘海被海风吹起来，站在贝克汉姆的怀里。金发少年的胳膊揽着他的腰，而他则双手紧紧地抓着对方背上衬衫的衣料，像是两艘海里的落难船。

贝克汉姆低头望向他，试图跟他解释眼前的状况：“这次涨潮——听前面的人说是春潮。这岛上以前从来没涨过春潮，所以这是头一遭。不过没关系，他们说潮水不会涨得比现在还高了，再过一会儿，演唱会就能开始……”随后他的声音便被扯乱在风里。

内维尔只是死死抓着他的衣服，点头不说话。他想要转过头去回应贝克汉姆的目光，但他们离得太近了，他知道他再偏一偏头，他们的鼻尖就会立刻碰到一起。所以他选择了一个双手抓着他衣背，而目光望向左脚边的姿势，无声地聆听着。

“这是个彻头彻尾的错误决定。”他突然开口道，“我宁愿留在卡灵顿加练——”

人群突然快速地朝前移动起来，他的话立刻被一阵风和人潮的呼喊给掩盖过去了。内维尔毫无预警地向前倒去，撞到了贝克汉姆的胸口。为了保持平衡，对方立刻松开了揽着他腰的手，转为拉住他的胳膊：“小心！”

内维尔大喘了一口气，赶紧跟上前面人流的步伐。

“怎么了？”他大声问道，“是怎么了，开始了吗？”

演出并没有开始，但是从遥远的舞台方向确实传来了一阵震天的响声，是暖场乐队开始表演了。与此同时，不知怎地解决了入口堵塞问题的三万人群，开始如同海水中的鱼一般四散开来，人潮飞快地从内维尔和贝克汉姆两人的身边流过，他们只能紧紧抓住彼此的手。不过一会儿，空档就出来了，在穗岛的夜风和月亮，以及舞台打出的巨型镁光灯所映射出的强烈光芒之下，内维尔和贝克汉姆站在这座工业废岛的一片空地上，安静地握着彼此的手。

还是内维尔先开口的：“他们人呢？”

“也许被人群冲走了。”贝克汉姆回答道，咬了咬另一只手的手指，“我们要去找他们吗？”

“当然！”

于是内维尔和贝克汉姆手拖着手在泥泞的海岸道路上前行开来了，他们也不知道该往哪儿走，只能往舞台的方向过去。越往里走，岛上的陆地就变得愈发干燥起来，甚至随着每一步，都能扬起轻微的尘土。内维尔的鞋子里没走三步就进一次砂粒，贝克汉姆也没好到哪儿去，导致他们只能走一会儿就停下来互相扶着对方，单脚站着倒掉鞋子里的沙子。嗡嗡的噪音从舞台上传来，内维尔忍不住抬起头，捂住了自己的耳朵。

“他们到底在放什么？” 他看起来就跟要疯了一样，“这是我听过最差的舞台音响。”

“确实。”就连贝克汉姆也忍不住皱着眉头承认，“这音响真的好烂。”

“我就希望过一会儿演出时的音响效果能好一点。”内维尔喘着气，抬起手将自己的一条刘海捋到脑后，冰凉的发丝和温热的脸颊撞在一起，让他忍不住起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，“否则我回去就把Giggsy的头给拧下来。”

贝克汉姆噗地笑了一声，似乎是想象了一下那个画面，他随后便稍稍用力地捏了捏内维尔的手心，示意他冷静下来。

“没事的。”他把他拉得稍微近了一点，“就算演出不好，也当是来这里纪念过了。”

内维尔还是摇头：“我就说不要去看这种宣传过度的表演——肯定会让人失望的。”

但是他们俩还是照旧往前走着，握着的手一直没松开。渐渐地，他们已经接近了岛屿的中心，也就是离舞台最近的位置。此时岛上已经因为舞台灯光的原因而明亮了很多，贩卖食品和乐队周边的摊子也进入了人群的视野。内维尔和贝克汉姆几乎是同时望了对方一眼，然后不约而同地开口问道：

“你想喝点什么吗？”

卖啤酒的摊子就摆在ICI工厂的遗址旁边，这地方看起来一点也不比切尔诺贝利的照片好多少，灰蒙蒙的阴影笼罩着这座钢肉泥骨的死亡巨人，而就在它遗体的脚下，人类正在进行一场属于他们自己的狂欢。贝克汉姆不敢和内维尔分开，于是拖着他的手走了过去，卖啤酒的是个胡子留得比维京海盗还要夸张，可以和头发打结的五十岁男人。他穿着七十年代很流行的那种摇滚舞台装扮，过分用力地对着每个来买酒的女孩抛媚眼。贝克汉姆走上前去：“你们有卡士柏吗？”

“有！我们当然有。”那人大声回答道，然后他转头看了一眼贝克汉姆，不由得大笑起来，“你妈妈知道你在外面喝酒吗？”

贝克汉姆只是尴尬地笑了一下，内维尔也下意识搓了搓鼻子。他俩现在这两张脸看上去的年龄加起来或许都不到二十，更别说他们确实没到十八。但是在穗岛上卖酒的人不会和他们计较的，于是没过一会儿，两个装满了啤酒的塑料杯就递到他们手上了。贝克汉姆伸出双手去接，还一直不停地瞥着身边的内维尔，像是怕他一转眼就丢了一样。卖酒的男人看着这一幕，大笑了起来，毫不掩饰其中来自年长者的调侃：“别担心，小帅哥。你男朋友就站在那儿，不会有人把他抓走的。”

气氛变得比之前更尴尬了，贝克汉姆刚想说一句“不，我们不是”，下一批买酒的人就走了上来，硬生生地把他们俩挤出去了。于是贝克汉姆就只能手里拿着刚买的啤酒，一边分一杯给内维尔，一边小心地让酒不要洒出来滴到两人的裤子或者鞋上。

此时的天已经全黑了，内维尔抬起手看了一眼手表，指针正好指在八点的位置。他又大声地叹了一口气，毫不掩饰自己的烦躁。而贝克汉姆在他身旁无声地将这一切尽收眼底。他知道内维尔对晚上九点半一定要上床睡觉这件事有多执着，以及如果这个常规被打乱他又会有多焦虑。至于今晚——以现在的情况来看，他能在一点前和自己的床铺重新见面都算好的了。内维尔虽然不排斥，但也确实很少参与类似的娱乐活动。这次，要不是吉格斯在他耳边叨叨了一个星期关于这场演出有多么的优秀盛大，不去后悔终身之类的话，他也绝对不会跟着来的。

就在那声唉声叹气之后，他突然抬头瞥了一眼大卫，令从刚一开始就在偷偷观察自己同伴的贝克汉姆少许地紧张了一下。但内维尔眼光里并没有任何责备或是被冒犯的意思，反而是……疑惑？

“怎么了？”贝克汉姆下意识地问道，他知道内维尔这是在想事情。

内维尔猛地抬起头来，神色有些难得的局促。他撇过头去，像是想回避，可突然又发现自己没有什么能回避的借口。因此他只能手里捏着喝了三分之一的啤酒，一只手不安地举到耳边，捏着自己的耳垂，低声宛如蚊呐地道：“没什么，我只是在想……我们看起来真的很像一对吗？”

话刚出口，他就后悔了。

他还想说点什么来补救一下，但不管是他，还是贝克汉姆的嘴都还没能来得及张开，靠近舞台的人群便突然爆发出一阵震耳欲聋的响声，连岛屿的地面似乎都在颤动。内维尔晃了晃身子，险些扑在身旁的贝克汉姆身上，而对方也是下意识伸出了手，抓住了他的手肘——他们一起朝着舞台中心望去，似乎是新的暖场乐队出现了，并且舞台处也聚集了比之前还要多许多的人。他们俩互相朝对方看了一眼，眼神里同时抛出了一个疑问。

“你要过去吗？”内维尔开口问道，抬起衣袖蹭了蹭鼻子。

贝克汉姆犹豫了一下。

“不……我不急。”

内维尔也不做声了，他也没想要过去。

于是两人接着走着，岛上到处都是人，和足球比赛开始前球场外的场景十分相似，但与那不同的是，他们所有人都显得格外放松，格外无拘无束，格外……自由。内维尔知道在演唱会上什么都有可能发生，更别说是在一个空旷的无人岛上的演唱会上，于是他又朝着贝克汉姆凑近了一些，两人不自觉地开始朝着离舞台中心更近一点的地方走去。

警察在舞台四周的边界守卫着，穿着荧光色的塑料背心，铁栏杆前已经聚集了两三排人，跟着舞台上暖场乐队的音乐舞动着。内维尔粗略地扫了一眼，没看见任何熟人的身影。而在舞台之外的地方，更多的人在舞台前的空地上零零散散地坐下，手里捧着吃的，饮料，或者是印有柠檬图案的T恤。一个男人已经脱掉了原本的上衣，穿上了那件胸口有一个大柠檬的白色衣服。他们俩抱着“也许能看见吉格斯他们”的心态，朝着人群聚集的地方走去，男男女女的身体底下垫着塑料纸，躺着或者坐在充满尘土的地面上。有人已经脱了上衣，在五月不算太凉快的天气里恣意地蹦跳起来。再往旁边走一点，有情侣，夫妻，或者可能是不认识的男女身体紧贴在一起，接着吻——或者做比接吻更亲密的事情。内维尔扭过了头。空气里传来大麻的味道，他们俩走得鞋子里几乎是第一百次进了石子，于是他们又一次停下来，就在人群的一角，不太引人瞩目的一个角落里，缓缓地坐了下来，脱掉鞋子，开始再一次清理里面的砂粒和尘灰。

“这看起来像个音乐节。”贝克汉姆一边倒鞋子一边说道，“我很小的时候，在海德公园的外面看到过——不过那都是夏天了，而且不知道为什么，似乎只要有音乐节，就会下雨。帐篷支在泥地上，人们热得把衣服都脱了……”

他一边无谓地讲着这些有的没的，一边观察内维尔的反应。两个人喝完了酒的塑料杯子给插在一起，不知道扔到什么地方去了。内维尔重新穿上刚脱掉的鞋，点了点头：“这还挺有意思的。”

“什么？”

“我说，这种环境。”他顿了顿，“这是座废弃的工业孤岛。”

贝克汉姆望着他，不说话，只是等他说下去。

“这些所有的东西，比如hacenida，音乐节，独立乐队，看起来简直就是……”他停顿了一下，“对现实生活的一种逃避。”

没有人关心你是谁，没有人在乎你是不是一个只有十五岁却想喝酒的小孩。人们在演唱会上打架，斗殴，喝酒，抽大麻，接吻，性交，贝斯断了一根弦的贝斯手跳下去和争斗的人群打成一团；而主唱烦躁地踹着碎玻璃；吉他手闭着眼站着像是要睡着；鼓手干脆也不打了，趴在鼓面上开始写就职申请——那真的就只是一种……

在你无所事事的，穷苦的，破碎的，毫无出路，并一点希望也没有的曼切斯特式的生活中，找到的唯一一点儿活下去的快乐。

就像这座废弃的孤岛。今晚结束以后，没有人会知道这座岛上发生了什么。它顿时变成了超越三维之外的一种虚幻存在，就像是一个梦境，醒来之后，一切都不作数了，唯独梦里的感受还留着，也许会在你的脑海里，盘旋上很久……

贝克汉姆看着内维尔在舞台方向照过来的白色灯光下的侧脸，突然凑得离他更近了一些，然后吻了上去。

内维尔的身体猛地绷紧了。

但他没有推开他。

相反，他牢牢抓住了他后背的衬衫，他倒在地上，任由金发的少年扑到他身上来，吻着他，热切地吻着他，就像这是世界末日前的最后一秒。内维尔的腿分开，搭上他的腰，双臂搂住他的脖子，吻着他，回应着，迎合着，索取着，仿佛整个世界都在塌陷，天空掉下来的碎片落在他们脚边，而身边是人类垂死前的挣扎和惨叫，法律和道德的制约在这一刻被销毁——无所谓了，全都无所谓了，他就那么热烈地吻着他，吻得好像他们都见不到明天的太阳。

过了好一会儿这个吻才结束，他们紧紧搂着对方，贝克汉姆趴在他的耳畔，重重地呼吸着。跑十五公里的跑步机可能都不会让他这么累。他扒着内维尔的肩膀，轻声喊着他的名字：

“Gary……”

然后他吸了吸鼻子。

“我……”

“不要说。”内维尔突然阻止了他，“什么也不要说，Becks。”

不要说任何一句可以留到明天去想的承诺。

于是他只好把嘴边盘旋着的那三个字咽下去。转而低头再次抱紧了内维尔。两个人缓缓地转过身来，侧躺着面对面地看着彼此，贝克汉姆的手再一次握上了内维尔的，只不过这一次他把手指穿过对方的指缝，两个人静悄悄地，在黑暗和亮光的分界线中，安静地握住了彼此的手。

他们俩都不说话，只是无声地望着彼此。直到几秒过后，内维尔再一次吻了上来。

这一次的吻比之前就要温柔得多，他们俩不紧不慢地亲着，像是任何一对在床第之间缠绵的爱侣。轻柔的水声在夜晚的喧闹和风声之间几乎可以被忽略不计，但是当那声音第一下从两人唇舌触碰的地方传来时，内维尔觉得自己的耳膜要炸了。

后来他咯咯地笑起来，把头埋到贝克汉姆的胸口里去了。

他们就这么躺了好一会儿，直到内维尔突然闷声冒了一句：“我跟你说实话，要不是你也要跟着他们来凑热闹，我是绝对不会来的。”

贝克汉姆忍不住笑了起来。

“那现在呢？”他低头问道，“你觉得怎么样？”

内维尔沉默了一会儿，贝克汉姆看不见他的脸，但根据他耳朵上的温度来判断，贝克汉姆合理怀疑他脸红了。

“……挺值的。”

 

舞台方向再一次传出来巨大的声响，惊得两个人都抬起了头来，内维尔转过身，只见刺眼的灯光下无数人朝着那个方向聚拢而去，他缓缓地站起身子，顺带着在人群中看见了熟悉的身影——

“Becks！”他大喊起来，拽了拽贝克汉姆的袖子，“你看那是不是——”

贝克汉姆定睛一看，几乎能确定了。

他们终于在九点的时候找到了和他们失散了能有两个小时之久的吉格斯，巴特和斯科尔斯。然后一起站着听完了当晚的整场演唱会。比音响效果更糟糕的是斯科尔斯被三万人同时站起而掀起的尘土从而引发的哮喘。当姜色头发的少年一边吸类固醇一边抬头用能杀人的目光盯着黑发的威尔士男孩时，他也只能抱着后脑勺摆出一副“行吧都怪我”的表情了。

舞台上依旧源源不断地传来模糊而又吵闹的声响，但副歌那句“sally cinnamon you're my world”响起时，贝克汉姆的耳朵还是精确地捕捉到了它，并且在这一句响起的同时，在人群底下伸出手心握住了内维尔的指尖。

内维尔面无表情地看着斯科尔斯踹了一脚吉格斯，同时用指尖挠了挠金发少年的手心。

 

“Send to her from heaven.  
Sally Cinnamon you're her world.”

不出贝克汉姆所料，他们回到Salford的时候已经是凌晨两点了，曼彻斯特可怕的夜公交系统让他们不得不走了好长一段路才溜回各自的宿舍。当内维尔终于洗了澡瘫倒在床上之后，他已经累得连话都说不出来了。

而贝克汉姆则打开了电视，深夜综艺节目的夸张笑声顿时充斥了房间，内维尔想让他把电视关上，但他刚抬起头，就被一个落到脸颊上的吻挡住了视线。

他思考了两秒，随后还是妥协了。

人也不能一直活在现实里，不是吗？

 

彩蛋：

一个月后，当吉格斯又开始提起关于Creation要举办的音乐节时，还没开口到一半就遭到了所有人义正言辞的拒绝。巴特还因为看到了吉格斯吃瘪的表情而笑得趴在了桌上，内维尔则是一边偷笑，一边用脚踢了踢坐在身边的贝克汉姆。

“你想去吗？”他低声问道。

“什么？”

“音乐节。”

他抬眼望了他一眼，又很快地收回目光。贝克汉姆立刻懂了他的意思。他将自己的膝盖在桌子底下蹭上内维尔的，同样目不斜视地盯着被嘲笑的吉格斯，轻笑着说了句：“好啊。”

**Author's Note:**

> 写完突然发现明天就内维尔生日了……强行生贺（？？？


End file.
